Ace's Brother Complex
by Rukki-chan
Summary: Before Luffy was born Ace didn't know what it felt like to be loved or needed... but now its clear... Fluff/Songfic/Brotherhood/AceLu/ ZoLu Feel the love! No Flames please! First ever Fanfic! PS: Warner Draco is my own character!
1. Treasure?

Brother Complex

"Ace. Come here." Shanks said.

7 year old Ace stepped up to his guardian in confusion. Why did his mother scream hours before she died? And what is that bundle in Shank's arms?

"This is your new baby brother. Isn't he cute!"

"Brother? Cute?" Ace echoed.

"Yes. Want to hold him?"

Ace nodded. Shanks grinned and handed the bundle of light blue blankets to him, Inside the blankets was a tiny person with raven black hair which hung in his eyes. His eyes were closed due to the babys peaceful slumber. His skin felt so soft and looked like a sacred tapestry. Ace stared at him for the longest time before smiling down at him.

"Hes perfect. What is his name?" Ace asked, hoping for something that would suit him.

"He doesn't have one yet. Lets think of one."

Ace thought for a moment. Something different. Something fitting but original too.

"How about... Luffy?" Ace smiled lovingly. He caressed the baby's cheek fondly. Shanks mulled the name over and nodded in agreement.

"Monkey .D. Luffy, huh. I like it. He wears it well."

Ace watched as Luffy slowly opened his eyes. They were onyx black just like his own. As soon as Ace saw those eyes he felt like Luffy was something that he needed to protect. He felt a plesant and warm feeling flood through him. He had never felt this feeling before, but he liked it. This feeling they called... Love.

"Hi Luffy. I'm Ace, your big brother. I'm gonna be the best big brother you will ever have. I promise, I won't lose you like I did with Mom. No one will take you from me!"

Luffy smiled up at Ace and held onto his finger with a tight grip and shook it like he was making a pact with Ace. The newborn giggled lightly and nuzzled into his brother's hand for comfort. Ace sighed at this and felt that same warmth again.

Ace took Luffy upstairs to the nursery, and put him too bed, sitting in the rocking chair next to the cot. Ace saw that Luffy wasn't asleep yet so he began to sing a part of a song his recently departed mother used to sing to him. It was about a certian red haired pirate she fell in love with.

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be,

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

Luffy fell asleep imediatly. But just to be sure, Ace sung the last verse again.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

Ace sighed at the soft snoring of the baby for he found it calming. He decided he was going to sleep here tonight and and stay by Luffy's side. Satisfied with his dessision, he fell into a blissfully deep sleep.

Shanks came up later to see how Ace was fareing. He smiled at the sight before him and covered Ace up and put a blanket over the sleeping Luffy. The blanket, which Ace got for him, was red and had a picture of the skull and cross bones on one of the corners. Luffy curled up to it lovingly. Shanks chuckled slightly and stroaked the baby's hair.

"These two are going to be inseperable."

Next morning...

Ace was sitting on the porch outside. He was still with baby Luffy, who was in a basket next to him. Ever since he woke up he had not strayed very far from the newborn, he hadn't let anyone, except Shanks, touch or hold Luffy. It was a wonder how Ace didn't drop him when he had a narcolepic kick.

"Hey! Freak! Whats that thing?" An annoyingly familiar voice called.

"Draco!" Ace spat.

Warner Draco. Ace's self proclaimed arch-enemy. He was the so called 'Bad Boy' in the village, everyone knew him and feared him. Except Ace of course. They've hated eachother since Draco tripped Ace up in kindergarten and sent him flying into the frog pond at the bottom of the playground. They always get into fights which always end up with them getting torn away from eachother.

In short: Ace detested Draco with a passion.

Draco's hair was red with white streakes, which Ace teases him for and calls him an old man. His eyes where brown, his skin was pale and he was always covered in scratches and bruises from all the trouble he causes. Wherever he went, he always wore his black leather jacket with chains decorating it, along with his dark blue skinny jeans and steel toe combat boots.

Draco swaggered up to Ace with a playful smirk on his face.

"Luffy is not a 'thing'. Hes my little brother. So get going. Before I get ticked of and plaster some more bruises on your face." Ace sneered in a calm demenor.

"You have a little brother? Hah, now I can mess up his face and tick you of at the same time."

Draco came closer two and crouched down in front of them. He peered at the still sleeping Luffy. He chucked evily. Ace glared hatefully at him and growled.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking, wouldn't it be a shame if something bad happened to little Luffy here?"

This made Ace tense up in anger.

Draco poked Luffy on the forehead, which awoke the baby imediatly and made him cry.

Ace was sent in to a wave of rage with a mix of extreme possessivness. He placed Luffy gently in the basket and turned to Draco with a positivly predetory look in his eyes.

"Oh, please. How loving. Is Nii-chan getting protective?" Draco said, trying to stay cool.

Ace grabbed his most hated emeny by the front of his jacket and punched him ferociously in the face, sending Draco tumbling to the ground with blood streaming down his face from his nose.

Ace walked over to him and crossed his arms.

"You will never touch him again, not if you don't want your face to be disorted due to some major butt kicking. So don't. Touch. My. Brother. Got it?"

Draco was uncapable of speech, so he nodded and let out a pathetic groan instead. Which must have been his apology.

"Good. Now get lost!" Ace seethed.

Draco got up and ran of as fast as his legs would carry him. Ace calmed himself down when he heard the crying from the basket on the porch. He picked up his beloved brother and rocked him from side to side in a soothing motion.

He began to sing softly.

"Remember those walls I built,  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make up a sound,

I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now."

Luffy stopped crying and looked up at his big brother in awe.

_"It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin',  
It's the risk that I'm takin',  
I ain't never gonna shut you out."_

Ace brought Luffy closer to him and stroaked his cheek.__

"Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace,

You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face,  
Baby I can feel your halo,  
Pray it won't fade away."

Ace layed Luffy in the basket and wrapped him in the blankets. He kept on singing.

_"I can feel your halo halo halo,  
I can see your halo halo halo,  
I can feel your halo halo halo,  
I can see your halo halo halo."_

The older brother stopped singing and smiled lovingly at Luffy, who was now in a deep sleep. Ace thought he looked so helpless and vunrable that he began to think that Draco might come back and harm Luffy. But, Ace would not let that happen, he couldn't let Luffy come into any form of harm.

Luffy was his treasure now and it was his responsibility to protect him, whatever the cost. Ace never had a personal treasure before, he had always wanted one, but couldn't think of what was most precious to him.

But now it was clear as crystal. Luffy was the most precious thing to him.

" I promise I won't let Draco, or anyone for that matter, lay a single hand on you. I'll teach you, I'll show you how much you mean to me, so you know that I'm still here for your when I'm not around. You're my treasure that I will never lose, little brother, because I love you so much, Luffy." Ace said that with as much passion as he could muster.

As a response, Luffy let out a little mew in his sleep which sounded like Ace's name. He smiled.

"Everything will be alright. Your big brother is always going to be here for you."

The End


	2. One Step At A Time

**One Step at A Time**

"Come on Luffy, You can do it!" Called Ace.

Hes trying to teach Luffy how to walk, whom of which was six months old now. It was more difficult than he thought. Luffy wasn't doing so bad though, he could stand, but couldn't keep his balance when he was upright. He couldn't move one foot in front of the other, either.

"Aye!" Little Luffy cried happily as Ace picked him up.

They were outside, just because Shanks had a hangover from the previous nights antics, and Ace saw it fit to keep Luffy away from getting stood on or tripped over.

Ace sighed in frustration, as he heard the gate open behind him. He sat Luffy on the grass next to him. What was it now?

"Hey! Freckles! Whats up?"

Ace sighed in annoyance. He turned around towards the known voice. It was Draco, what a pain.

"What the hell do you want, dandruff-head?" Ace hissed, mocking the white streaks in Draco's red hair.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like beating someone up. And you fit the bill. So, lets go!" He smirked.

Ace rolled his eyes, he was really irritated and just wanted to teach Luffy how to walk. Draco always found ways to tick him of. He never won any fights against Ace anyway, unless he cheated.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood. If you want to punch someone so bad, try Jinbei. Hes always looking for new heads to decorate his wall with." Ace smirked when Draco gulped.

Jinbei was Ace's best friend. And hated Draco as much as Ace did, if not more. Jinbei had taken Karate when he was only 3 years old and was already a black belt. Draco was deathly scared of Jinbei, because he faught him once and he broke his jaw and fractured both wrists.

Jinbei had had the honour of meeting Luffy, and got on great with him. Luffy always laughed when he played dot-to-dot with Aces freckles when he had a narcolepytic kick.

"N-no thats ok. Besides, I change my mind. Your little brother is alot more fun to mess with anyway." He quipped and took a few steps towards Luffy. Grinning.

Ace stood still. His mind told him to calm down, but his heart told him to break Draco's neck. He braced himself as Draco threw himself at him.

Ace quickly halted him. Whacking his arm into his enemys chest, causing Draco to lurch forward, hacking and coughing up blood. Draco got his breath back and aimed for a kick to Aces face, but the freckled boy used his flexability as an avantage and bent back so that it was parallel to the ground. The steel toe combat boot went through the empty space where Ace's head use to be. Draco was intsantly confused. Hewas grabbed, and then had his head forced down into Aces knee. Cracking his nose.

Draco was dazed and wobbled on his feet. About to fall back, his arms looking like a pair of crazy pinwheels when he tryed to stop himself from falling down, and failed. He landed on his backside. He yelped in agony rubbing his lower back, favouring his ankle, as he had twisted it when he tried kicking Ace earlier. Despite his twisted ankle, bleeding nose and burning lungs he charged towards Ace again. Determind to get at least one hit on him.

But, Ace wasn't easily caught of guard, he had the red-head in a head lock in seconds, wraping his leg around the back of one of his opponents own ones, and slamed him onto the grass. Draco let out a choked noise. Ace swiftly sat on his chest, hooking his legs under his target's arms to keep him from pushing him of. He punched him harshly across the face three times, grunting as he did, hearing the tell-tale _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _of his knuckles making contact with the skin of Draco's cheeks. Draco sat up forcefully, sending Ace tumbling backwards and int a backflip landing on his feet gracefully. Draco stood up with great difficulty, spitting out some blood that was caused by him biting his tounge. Ace let out a noise akin to a wild dog defending its territory.

Draco growled. Then noticed Luffy, laughing at him, unaware of th situation he was in. Pointing at Draco. He glared at him whiping some blood from his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You think thats funny? Do you, runt?" He growled.

Luffy just stuck his tounge out. Ace almost chuckled at his brothers lack of maturity.

"Or I'll make you." Draco sneered. Rolling up his sleeves.

Ace whipped his head to Draco and stood over his little brother protectively, so that Luffy was between his feet. He crossed his arms to show that he ment buisness.

"I will destroy you. Even if you try." Ace took a pace forward, with his bangs covering his eyes, making him look almost demonic.

"I've had it! With you and your annoying ass brother!" He grunted.

Luffy stopped laughing and began to cry, standing up to reach for his big brother.

"Don't you dare call him that. And watch your language when your around him, Dandruff head!" Ace seethed.

"Ooh, sorry. Did I hurt your feelings, Lulu? You gonna cry to your parents, Freckles? Oh wait! You don't have any! Only a drunk ass pirate thats a sorry excuse for a father! I bet your not even real brothers!"

Draco mocked, laughing evily. He stamped his foot, creating a little tremor. This caused Luffy to fall and cry some more in pain.

Ace snapped.

As Draco was laughing his head of, Ace approached him then stopped a few paces in front of him. He turned his back to him and gritted his teeth with a killing intent. He crouched down and turned his head over his sholder, tensing his calf muscles to gain momentum, then he jumped up ,with as much force as he could muster, twisting his body around in the air, swinging his leg across Dracos laughing face. His ankle hit him in the side of the head. There was a distinct _CRACK! _of his jaw breaking. Draco was sent sprawling onto the grass with an almighty_THUMP!_ Ace landed gently in a crouch, he stood up, brushing some dust of his shorts.

"First. His name is Luffy. Second. Shanks is a great man and an even better father. And third. Whether we're real brothers or not, we are brothers none the less!" Ace shouted.

Draco would have said something, Had it not been for his resently broken jaw. Instead, he got up and vaulted over the fence.

"Aye!"

Ace turned his head when he heard Luffy holler. He got a suprise when his little brother toddled up to him.

"Well done, Luffy!" Ace praised him.

He picked him up and rubbed his cheek against Luffy's messy, black hair. Luffy giggled.

"Asy...Asea..." He said, conentrating.

Ace's eyes widened. Luffy was trying to say his name.

"Asu...Asa...Ace! Ace! Aye!" Luffy cried.

Ace's heart swelled in pride. A tear almost, _almost, _escaped his eye. He hugged him tighter, lovingly.

"Ace!" Luffy repeated, pointing at him as if he was telling him what his name was.

"Thats right. I'm your big brother, Ace." He told him.

Ace sat on the rocking chair on the porch, Luffy sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Should I sing?" Ace asked, smiled.

Luffy nodded and cried contently.

"Aye!"

Ace smiled and cleared his throat.

_"Hurry up, and wait, so close ,but so far away, _

_Everything, that you've always dreamed of ,_

_Close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch."_

Luffy swayed side to side with a smile on his race, Ace smiled, but didn' stop singing.

_"You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet,_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it,_

_You know you can, if you get the chance,_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming,_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting,_

_We live and we learn to take."_

Ace sang his heart out. Just because he was so happy that Luffy's first words where his name.

_"One step at a time, there's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_It's gonna happen and it's, supposed to happen,_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time."_

Luffy hugged his brothers hand as if he never ment to let go. Although, he let go when he heard a loud _CRASH! _Ace rolled his eyes and called out.

"Hey! Shanks! Can we come inside now?"

Ace waited intently for an answer. He heard another _CRASH! _Then a slightly disgruntled voice.

"Yeah! By the way! The kitchen was already like this!"

Ace shook his head and chuckled heartily. Luffy whined at him.

"Whats wrong? Want me to finish the song?" Ace smiled when Luffy nodded with a shrill cry.

_"You believe, and you doubt,_

_You're confused, and got it all figured out,_

_Everything, that you always wished for,_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew."_

Ace could still hear noises from the house but ignored them for now.

_"You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet,_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it,_

_You know you can if you get the chance. _

_In your face and the door keeps slamming."_

Now he could hear a dooor slamming and some curse words coming from Shanks. But still stayed calm about it.

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting,_

_We live and we learn to take,_

_One step at a time,there's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_It's gonna happen and it's, supposed to happen,_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time."_

Ace stood up and took Luffy inside. As it looked like there was going to be a storm. He shut his eyes and sighed softly. He closed the door behind him and opened his eyes.

Only to find the house a complete and utter mess. It could have been mistaken for a bomb sight or a pig sty. The elder brother couldn't contain his anger anymore. Various veins became noticable on his forehead. He ground down on his teeth letting out a growling sound. He took in a deep breath, little Luffy quickly covered his ears since he already new the drill.

Then Ace called out at the very top of his voice.

"SHANKS!" __

**The End**


	3. Who needs a parachute?

**Who needs a parachute?**

Ace walked home exhausted. It had been Luffy's first week at high school. Only a week, and 10-year-old Luffy already had a couple of friends who he could trust.

A boy, who was called Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro was an outsider, much like Luffy, he wouldnt listen to teachers and mostly slept in class, but he was very clever. Unlike Draco, Zoro valued things like, honour and respect, and he doesn't show of like Draco does. He doesn't care for the labels that had been pinned on him and due to this, he doesn't get on with the other kids. But, he had acquired a fondness for Luffy ever since the moment they met. Ace liked Zoro because he was loyal, trustworthy and patient. And because he would have your back if anyone gave you trouble, even though he was only 11.

And a girl, called Nami.

Who at first glance, Ace thought was a bit of an uptight and spoiled girl. However, when he got speaking to her, he found that she was actually quite pleasant to be around. She hated anyone who hurts people who did not do anything to harm them, she would hit people like that. And as a result, she earned herself a reputation as a violent witch, but nobody says anything in fear of her hitting them. She was very cunning. She could get away with anything, by radiating innocence and ignorance. Cheating and loopholes where something she knew a lot about, although, she prefers to call it 'creative winning' instead.

Ace still had his own friends. He had Jinbei and Marco. They treated Luffy like he was their own little brother and even got a protective streak towards him.

But all in all. They haven't changed much in ten years.

Draco hadn't changed much since him and Ace where 8, either.

The only thing that changed, along with his monstrously big ego, was that Draco had turned into a real womanizer. It seemed that he had a new girlfriend every week. He was trying to impress a girl by showing off his strength and calling people out.

It was sort of like tradition here. If you got called out you had to fight the person who called on you. The first to bleed was the loser. If you didn't fight, you would be committing social suicide. You would be shunned by everyone who had a high social status. But to get out of it, somebody else had to agree to take your place.

Luffy was called out on the way home. By Draco.

Then Draco threatened to do severe bodily harm to him if he didn't.

First mistake.

Draco threatened Ace's ability to walk when Luffy said 'No'.

Second mistake.

When Luffy told him 'No' again, Draco punched Luffy in the stomach making him cry out with pain.

Third mistake.

Ace was watching this play out. Marco and Jinbei where holding him back from mauling Draco, but let him go when Luffy go punched.

_Flashback..._

_Ace walked up to Draco. Clearly ticked of as his knuckles where white, his eyes where deadly and the rain-soaked his ebony hair making it stick to his forehead. Had Draco been paying attention, he would have seen that savage punch coming._

_SMACK!_

_Ace had hit Draco's face with so much force that he was sure that it had broken his whole face. The red-head fell onto the wet ground, dizzy and unaware that his very life was at stake. Ace grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and glared at him._

_"You're a dead man, you bastard. You can taunt me. You can tease me. Hell, you can even punch me. But the moment you touch my brother. I will not be so merciful. Fuck you." Ace growled._

_Everyone who where going home and where now watching intently, Gasped. Ace never cussed, cursed or swore. Which ment something was about to go down._

_Draco laughed nervously and tried to gain back some of his dignity._

_"Whatever, Freckles. I do what I want, when I want how I want." He stuttered with an unsure grin._

_"Well, you know what i want to do now?" Ace spat._

_Draco shook his head._

_"I want to tear you apart limb from limb."_

_Ace tossed Draco on the floor,took of his blazer, tied it around his waist and loosened his tie. Draco got up and tried to compose himself. He let out a battle cry as he hurled himself at Ace, but the freckled teen got their first. He grabbed Draco by his throat, swung his body around and slammed him on the ground. A pathetic huffed breath left Draco._

_Ace lifted him up again, still by his throat. Draco attempted to free himself by digging his nails into the wrist that had a hold of this neck. Ace picked him up so that Draco's toes where a foot of the ground._

_"Put me down." Draco breathed in labour._

_Then Ace dropped him. unfortunately, Draco landed awkwardly on his foot making him stumble forward. Ace tugged at the red head's hair and squashed his face agaisnt his knee, feeling the bone crack. Ace pulled Draco's head back to check for blood. He nodded and confirmed that he had indeed, broken Draco's nose and that it was bleeding. He let go of Draco and left him to fall back._

_Ace walked over to Jinbei and Marco, who were working themselves into a frenzy over Luffy. Ace untied his blazer from around his waist and set it on Luffy's shoulders. Jinbei and Marco decided that they where going to walk the brothers home, just incase Draco wanted a rematch. It wasn't like he would win anyway, but just for Luffy's sake._

_Flashback over..._

When they got home, they got into their night-clothes and curled up on the sofa in Luffy's room.

"Ace? Why did you do that? What if you were hurt?" Luffy aske after a while.

Ace smiled softly at his little brother, his angel.

"Draco should never have hit you. It was his own fault. Besides, it's not like he could even beat me in any fight. Whether it be hand-to-hand or not." Ace explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why you did it." Luffy whined.

"Because. If you where seriously hurt in a fight that I could've prevented, I would never forgive myself. I made a promise the day you were born to always protect you, and I don't intend to break it." Ace stressed, wanting Luffy to understand.

Luffy grinned and hugged Ace tightly.

"I'm glad your my brother!" Luffy beamed.

Ace almost chuckled but hugged back instead.

"Why?" Ace challenge, with a smirk.

"Because, you're an amazing fighter, your smart, fun, and you can sing!" Luffy said, counting on his fingers.

"Thanks, for that I gonna make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." Ace rolled his eyes.

Luffy perked up more.

"Sing to me! Please!" He pleaded.

"Only if you go to be-" Ace couldn't even finish his sentence because Luffy was already in bed.

"Come on Ace. Chop chop." Luffy mocked.

Ace sat on Luffy,s bed, cleared his throat, thought for a moment and then began to sing softly.

_"I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand,_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned,_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody,_

_They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down,_

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around,_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound,_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody,_

_They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down."_

Ace stroked his brothers cheek, as Luffy was already out for the count

_"I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you,_

_Baby, if I've got you,_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down."_

Ace got up at walked to the door still singing.

_"I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you,_

_Baby, if I've got you,_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down."_

Ace sighed and walked out the door, then hesitated.

"I don't need a parachute. Because I have you."

The End


	4. Starstruck Boyfreinds

**Starstruck 3**

'Wheres The Band Practice Room?' Ace thought, as he walked around the school.

He was going to collect Luffy from Singing Practice, Luffy had joined when his music teacher told him he had an amazing voice, she put him through his paces, and now he was one of the lead singers.

Zoro, Luffy's best friend, had joined too, But only because he the needed extra credit. And because he was begged to do so with the help of a 'Kicked Puppy In The Face' look from Luffy.

Luffy and Zoro were aloud to stay after school to get some more practice if they wanted.

Ace was a little lost, it had been a while since he had been to his old school. He could've stayed in his car if he wanted to but hewanted to see the school, for old time sake.

And he wanted to hear Luffys sing as he hadn't heard him sing for a while.

He finally found it and could hear music playing and singing.

_(Zoro singing. _**Luffy singing. **_**Both singing.)**_

_"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,_  
_Makes a man go (__**Whistles),**_  
_That's the way they all come through like (__**Whistles),**_  
_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (__**Whistles),**_  
_That's the way she come through like.(__**Whistles),**__"_

**"Cause I just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,**  
**Just set them up tonight to knock them down,**  
**'Cause I just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,"**

Ace's eyes widened as he walked in. Luffy and the green haired man where embracing while his brother was swaying his hips in a suggestive manner.

_'"..to knock them down.."_

Then Zoro dipped Luffy low as if they where ball room dancing.

Then Zoro brought Luffy back had his back to Zoro and hung his arms around his neck, with Zoro's hands resting on his hips.

_**"I think I should know, how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints**_  
_**Out."**_

They both rolled their hips seductively, still looking at eachother.

_**"Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,**_  
_**How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,**_  
_**Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."**_

Zoro spun Luffy around and put a hand on his throat to steady his voice.

_"Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go(__**Whistles),**_  
_All the people on the street know (__**Whistles),**_  
_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (__**Whistles), **_  
_All the people on the street know (__**Whistles).**__"_

Luffy walked up to Zoro and placed a hand on his chest, and the other on his hip.

**"Cause I just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,**  
**Just set them up tonight to knock them down,**  
**'Cause I just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,**  
**Just set them up,"**

Zoro brougt his lips to Luffys ear and sang into it.

_"...to knock them down."_

He dipped Luffy low again.

And brought him up again.

_**"I think I should know, how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints**_  
_**Out,**_  
_**Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,**_  
_**How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,**_  
_**Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."**_

Luffy closed his eyes and focused his voice, holding the microphone above his head.

**"You know that type of shit**  
**Just don't work on me,**  
**Listen, no trying to flirt with me,**  
**Don't take this personally,**  
**Cuz we were never in love,**  
**It doesn't really matter who you say you are**  
**Singing out the window of your car,**  
**Find another girl across the bar,**  
**Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was."**

Zoro clapped his hands as Luffy hit the difficult notes with ease. They laced their fingers together and stared at eachother, forehead to forehead.

_**"I think I should know, how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints**_  
_**Out,**_  
_**Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."**_

Zoro embrace Luffy and leaned forward, bending Luffy back, their faces just inches apart.

_**"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints**_  
_**Out,**_  
_**Now,**_  
_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."**_

Zoro pressed his lips to Luffys.

Ace stood there, stunned. He stomped up to the couple and tore them away from eachother .

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Ace screamed.

Zoro let out a yelp and ran out the door as fast as he could calling his 'goodbye' to Luffy. The elder D bolted right after him with an animalistic growl.

Luffy quickly ran after them, to try and save Zoro's life from his over-protective brother.

_Later..._

"Ace! Please don't hurt him! I love him!" Luffy shouted.

Ace had Zoro backed into a corner, but Luffy was in front of him, pushing against his big brother as hard as he could, as to keep him away from Zoro.

"No way! He took advantage of you! Hes gonna wish he was never born after I'm finished with him!" Ace hissed, trying to get passed Luffy without harming him.

"Please. If you hurt him, I'll never speak to you again."Luffy said seriously with his back straight.

Ace scoffed.

"You're bluffing."

Luffy remained serious and crossed his arms.

"Apolagize, at once."

Ace hung his head and pouted. He held out his hand.

"Sorry." Ace grumbled.

Zoro hesitantly shook his hand, he was pulled into Ace and was harsly wispered to.

"If you do anything to hurt my brother, believe me, your ass is mine." Ace seethed, then pulled away from Zoro with a fake smile.

Zoro laughed scaredly, beads of sweat drizzling down his forehead.

"See all ok now, right, _buddy?" _Ace said elbowing the green haired man in the stomach.

Zoro coughed and nodded his head, still afraid.

Luffy smiled and kissed Zoro on the cheek.

" Bye, Zoro! See you tomorrow!" Luffy beamed.

Ace dragged Luffy by the arm to his car, and on the wat home he gave Luffy 'The Talk', afterwords Luffy was completely and utterly freaked out.

"Now, I don't want any funny business between you and that Zoro, ok?" Ace said.

Luffy just sat there, his child-like innocent mind thrown into turmoil. He was never going to be able to kiss Zoro the same way ever again.

"So...t-thats what...s...s-sex...i-is?" He suttered before fainting due to extreme mental overload.

The End


End file.
